To Revive The Ashes
by Dieter Schein
Summary: Can three weeks recover what was lost in seven years apart, and even bring forward something none of them thought would blossom? AU, Axel/Roxas


_A/N:_ Hey guys, just a quick note. This story was started in early 2008, and halfway through this chapter I lost the motivation to continue it. So it was laying in the cupboard until today, when I stumbled upon it and thought, "Hey, this doesn't look half bad!". And so I decided to continue with it. So if you see a slight change in style and language throughout the second half, I'm very sorry. I've become a bit rusty. But I promise to get back on track soon )

Now, on to the story!

* * *

I've grown used to this draining feeling of emptiness. For these past seven years I've tried to detach myself from anything related to my past-life. Our past life. And yet, living miles away in a different town, in a new house, surrounded by new friends and family… I still go back to the past. Every single hour of every god-damned day, I go back to the times that used to be. It's unnerving, it's radiant, and at the same time it brings the sun out for me. Sometimes I wonder how it could be if I had taken a different turn.

"Daddy, Daddy!" I shoot my eyes open the second I hear her cry. Perching myself on my elbows, I furrow my eyebrows and look around, having to squint from the bright sun above me.

There, near the white-painted fence, kneeling on the grass-covered ground is a small girl bawling her eyes out. The child is only six years old, with honey-gold hair and sky-blue eyes framed by long eyelashes. She clutches on her left leg and tries to swallow the tears streaming down her cheeks, but that only results in hiccuping.

I jump from the warm ground and walk up to the little angel, not bothering to brush off the few grass strands stuck to the back of my ripped jeans. As I hover over her, she looks me straight in the eye, moisture still leaking down her pretty face.

"Daddy, I fell and it hurts!" I sigh and shake my head at the clumsy child, "How many times do I have to repeat myself, Kayleigh? Watch where you are going…" "And never rush until left no other choice", finishes the blond, casting her eyes downwards. I scoff at her words, the exact copy of those I usually tell her. Well, I guess all children are alike; careless and clueless of the ways of life.

"C'mere", I scoop her up in my arms and head for the mansion. After all, a grand scrape like that cannot go unattended, now can it?

=-=-=-=-

"Aowey-ow-ow!" I throw the alcohol drenched tampon into the bin and cover her injury with gauze securing it by wrapping a bandage around her leg, ignoring the whines she keeps letting out. "There, you are all set". She emits one last sniff and slides off the green cushions. Dark green, with a hint of malachite. Almost the colour of his eyes... I shake off the unwanted memory and force out a smile, just for her to know that everything is alright.

As I was about to stand up from my kneeling position, a burst of heavy rock music blared throughout the house. Next time, I'd have to remember to turn down the volume on my phone. Hopping up and ascending the stairs to my bedroom, I grab the violently vibrating device and press the green button, "Hello. You've reached the house of misery and doom, please press one to leave an emo-monologue, press two to…" I never got to finish as a very familiar voice spoke up on the other end, "I think I'd rather connect to the head office. Is there such an option, Rox?"

My whole world went tumbling down right then and there. Seven years of torture only for a final kick in the shins. "Rox, you still there?" I swallow the lump in my throat and gather together every ounce of strength left. Yeah, that's how much it took me for a simple reply. "Yeah. And you are?.", it can't be him. No way. Maybe it's just the line. Yeah, that's got to be it. The stupid thing corrupting everyone's voices. "Ah, and there I thought you'd hang up on me", a low chuckle and the last drop of doubt is erased from my mind. "Axel?", how, why? I wish I never picked the god-damned phone. "The one and only!", I can visualize his lips curving into a sly grin. The bastard.

"How did you get this number?"

"Oh? You don't sound very excited to hear me, Roxie"

"That's because I'm not", I hiss at the stupid nickname and pull the phone away from my ear, about to hang up on Axel, but something makes me halt in my actions. With a sigh, I bring the mobile back to its previous position, "What do you want?". There was a pause before I got to hear the reply to my question.

"I want to meet you, Roxas. I..I have a few things I want to talk about." I almost burst out laughing, but then it hits me; it has to be something serious. He never called me by my full name unless things got very out of hand. I just hope he hasn't changed that habit. I clear my throat, "Alright. Tomorrow at 10 a.m. sharp, on St. Marshals street", it wouldn't hurt to meet him after all, right? But before he got a chance to reply, I speak up again, "On second thought… You know where Olette's Summer Café is?"

"Hell no, but doesn't matter. I'll be on time."

I chuckle at his determinacy, "Goodbye, Axel". I hang up before I get to hear his reply. Just like so long, long ago…

=-=-=-=-

The café is just a couple blocks away from my house, so I decide to walk there. As I pass through the living room, I see Kayleigh having fallen asleep on the couch while watching her favourite cartoons. I smile and adjust the thin blanket around her small frame, kissing my little angel on the forehead.

It is warm but windy outside, so I grab my white and black hoodie, just in case. The streets are surprisingly empty, but I guess it is a good thing. Never liked crowded places, and Radiant Garden just happens to be one of those. Don't know why I moved here out of all the places.

Well, there is the café… I don't notice how I quicken my pace, or how my heart begins to beat faster, hitting the ribcage.

The tables outside are empty, all except for one. There, under a colourful umbrella-top, sits a lanky male in his mid-twenties, with flaming red hair, hunched over a cup of coffee. I'd recognize that hair a mile away. A small smile creeps up my lips. God, why am I smiling? Sure, am glad to see my ex-best friend, but… This is all so confusing. I want to scream, cry, laugh and cuss all at the same time. Why did you have to come now, after seven years of hiding, of avoiding…

Just as I near the taken table, Axel turns his head and looks at me over his shoulder, sending his trademark smirk. My heart stumbles as I look at the man in front of me. He is drop-dead gorgeous, haven't changed one bit. Except he became more attractive, having put on some muscle. He notices me staring and gives me a gesture to take a seat opposite from his. I comply, although a bit hesitant in my decision.

"Nice to meet you, Blondie", his voice is much lower now, and it has a husky undertone. So much mature than before. "I wish I could say the same", I grumble. He laughs and absentmindedly flicks his wrist.

"So, why did you want to see me?", I want to know. No, I need to know. I want to get this over with as quick as possible.

"Ah, you see Roxie…"

"Stop calling me that, you nutcase"

He just smirks and looks me in the eye. He seems to be amazed for some odd reason, "You never change, do you?"

"Neither do you"

Axel clicks his tongue and locks his hands together on the tabletop. He shakes his head and lets out a light sigh, "In fact, I do". Yeah, right, as if I'd believe him.

"Just get to the point, will you?", I sound exasperated, and no wonder there. I guess it wasn't such a bright idea to meet him after all.

"I kinda need a place to crash for a few weeks"

I stare at him, completely dumbfounded, and then begin to chuckle, "You have got to be kidding me. No way in hell am I offering you my place. Don't you have actual friends to take care of you or something? And don't say no, because I won't believe that bullshit." Honestly, what is he trying? Even if he lives in another town, or city, I'm sure he still has friends here.

"Rox, listen. I wouldn't be asking you if there weren't other options."

I start to feel sick. After everything he put me through, after he _ran away _from me, he dares to ask for a place to stay. But what was I expecting? Obviously, if he wanted to talk to me, it would be about something serious. When I accepted his invitation, what was I thinking? That he'd buy me a cup of tea and say what a fool he's been? That he is moving here, and wants to mend our friendship?

For fuck's sake, this is Axel I'm talking about. The arrogant bastard who'll never say 'sorry' and play everything as a joke. The one who has the nerve to talk to me right now, the one that…

"Rox?" I snap out of the daze and lift my eyes towards his face. For a second I think I see worry in his eyes, but just as quick as it appeared, it is replaced by slight annoyance and surprise. "Were you even listening to what I said?"

No. No, I wasn't. He seems to know, because he leans back in his chair and shifts his gaze to the bright sky, speaking in a slow voice, "What I said was that Larx is out of town now, so I can't stay at her place. And I don't have enough to afford a hotel for three full weeks."

Oh, right, Larx. That blond bitch that is his number one female-friend. You would be surprised, but I actually managed to get on good terms with her. Despite her attitude, she is a very loyal friend and a clever young woman. We sort of became acquainted after Axel's disappearance. Wonder how she would react if she knew he is in Radiant Garden right now. Probably would beat him to a bloody pulp. Hey, wait a second… "How do you know she's out of town?", reluctantly, I furrow my brow. Did she keep in contact with him all this time? No, not possible. Just remembering her reaction when she heard that Axel disappeared was enough to wash away the thought.

"Eh… I stumbled on her sister over the phone. She told me.", oh, he is speaking of Namine. She probably didn't even recognize him, but mistaken for one of Larxene's dates.

"Okay". Axels shoots me a confused look over his cup of coffee.

"Three weeks, right? As long as you stay away from my life and don't cause trouble", I don't know why I'm agreeing to this. Maybe it is the old conviction that _he is my friend_, or maybe I know that I will feel guilt if I turn him down. Although I shouldn't, after all he's done. He doesn't deserve this, and yet… Yet the sight of him seemed to stir something hidden deep within.

I just know I'm going to regret this later.

"No kidding?", he licks his lips and sets the cup on the table, looking at me with what can be defined as hope and slight fear. I slightly shake my head and reach for my wallet in the back pocket of my jeans. Placing a ten dollar bill on the table, I move my chair and stand up, casting a sideways glance at my friend.

"You got any belongings to bring along?"


End file.
